Juntos para siempre, ¿recuerdas?
by Tamy Lautner
Summary: Cuando todo parecía perfecto en sus vidas, Bella decide abandonar a Edward sin razón aparente. 35 años después se vuelven a encontrar, Edward deberá volver a conquistarla, pero ella no es la misma de antes. Celos, engaños, amor, mucho humor y una Bella más segura de sí misma que amenaza con poner de cabeza el mundo de Edward...otra vez. Pasen y lean que no se arrepentirán.
1. Reencuentro

**BELLA POV:**

Habían pasado 60 años desde mi transformación, 35 años desde que me separé del amor de mi vida Edward Cullen. No he vuelto a saber nada de mi familia desde entonces, o bueno de mi ex-familia. No me quejo de mi vida -al menos no tanto-, ahora volvía a ser Bella Swan y andaba sola, seguía cazando animales para sobrevivir y alternaba entre ser estudiante y trabajar. No me he involucrado con nadie desde mi 'separación', no es un divorcio oficial porque Edward se negó a firmar los papeles, creo que ya no importa si de todas maneras ahora estamos 'muertos' y somos otras personas. No mentiré, siento una grande pena al recordar que abandoné a mi familia y a mi esposo sin explicación. Seguro ya me habían perdonado, pero yo a mí no… así que no pensaba en regresar por un tiempo. No sé por qué ahora comienzo a reflexionar sobre mi vida pasada, pero recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que mi vida fue P-E-R-F-E-C-T-A, me encantaría que todo fuera como antes pero la realidad es distinta, casi totalmente opuesta a lo que un día fue.

Hoy empezaba el instituto otra vez, como estaba melancólica regresé a Forks. Estoy segura que nadie me reconocerá, no hay nadie en ese pueblo que yo conozca, tampoco…era perfecto, ceo que me siento emocionada de alguna manera, es raro lo que siento. Ya era hora de alistarme así que elegí mi atuendo del día, Alice adoraría mi pequeño guardarropa, todo de diseñador y a la última moda…la moda se ha vuelto uno de mis hobbies, Alice definitivamente estaría orgullosa. Me subí a mi auto y salí rumbo al instituto, estaba usando la casa en el bosque que mi familia nos regaló a Edward y a mí cuando me convirtieron, sabía que nadie la estaba ocupando…así que era mía por este tiempo.

Llegué muy tempano al instituto, jugaba con mis llaves mientras sentía como el lugar se empezaba a llenar, podía sentir la mirada de toda la población estudiantil, decidí no hacerlos esperar más y salí. Quise ser un poco más dramática de lo he sido en mi vida y baje muy lentamente. Creo que la combinación de mi blusa blanca, mis jeans apretados, mis tacos Luis Vuitton y mi bolso Prada estaba bien, a juzgar por las miradas de envidia de las chicas y la caras babeantes de los hombres…mi combinación estaba perfecta. Fue entonces cuando levanté la mirada y los vi, puedo asegurar que sentí mi corazón volvía a latir cuando lo vi salir de su Volvo plateado.

**EDWARD POV:**

Hace 35 años, 4 meses, 18 días, 7 horas, 23 minutos y 15, 16, 17…segundos mi vida dejó de ser perfecta y se volvió totalmente monótona y gris. Extrañaba demasiado a Bella, a mi ángel. Alice aún no aceptaba que yo no fuera detrás de ella, por eso cada vez que tenía una visión de Bella la cortaba cuando recién empezaba y la desechaba de su mente, Jasper sabía disimular sus sentimientos de tal manera que no nos demos cuenta de cuánto la extraña. Rosalie evita verme o hablarme y cada vez que no bloquea su mente solo me insultaba, Emmett era el que más sufría después de mí, adoraba a Bella, era su hermanita y el hecho de que ahora ella no esté lo había vuelta más… ¿maduro? Se podría decir, o tal vez meditaba más las cosas. Carlisle y Esme son un caso aparte, ellos sentían que habían perdido a una hija, pero no me culpaban de nada lo contrario a lo que pensaba Rosalie. Hoy no podía permitirme pensar en Bella porque iniciaba el instituto en Forks, creo que es el lugar lo que me vuelve más nostálgico que de costumbre, estábamos viviendo en nuestra casa de siempre no me podía permitir ir a la casa que una vez compartí con Bella, eran muchos recuerdos buenos que me dolían. Alice tuvo una visión y como de costumbre no me dejó verla, la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado por eso no preguntaba. De pronto Alice se paró como un resorte y empezó a alistarnos la topa a todos, puso más empeño en mí y por laguna razón lo agradecí, incluso insistió en que vaya solo en mi Volvo, mientras que mis hermanos iban en el Jeep de Emmett. Ya cuando bajé del caro a vi. Mi imaginación no le hacía justicia a su belleza. Las miradas y los pensamientos de TODA la población masculina y de algunas chicas, quise correr y besarla para dejar en claro que ella era mía…o bueno lo era. A todo esto, ¡¿dónde están mis hermanos?!

**BELLA POV:**

¡Por Dios, me moría por besarlo! Pero resistí la tentación e ignoré la picazón de mi mano que ansiaba tocarlo tocarlo y asegurarme que era REAL, cuando desvió la mirada aproveché para hui, digo ir a la oficina de recepción NO estaba huyendo, caminaba más rápido de lo normal porque necesitaba aire y espacio… "sí, claro, deja de mentir que ni tú te la crees", hasta mi conciencia reconoció mi cobardía. Cuando llegué a la oficina, me sorprendía a ver a Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

-¡Bella!- exclamaron todos sincronizados al verme. Alice y Rosalie me abrazaron casi a la vez, ¿desde cuándo Rosalie me abraza? Emmett me arrancó reclamando su abrazo y me alzó por los aires mientras me daba vueltas, habría muerto asfixiada si fuera humana, incluso Jasper me abrazó ¿qué les pasa? ¿No deberían odiarme?

-Hola- no sabía qué más decir. ¿Me seguirán odiando? ¿Alguna vez me odiaron? ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Por qué me preocupo por él ahora?

-¿En qué ciclo estás?- me preguntó Rose, ¿acaso me está sonriendo? Es confirma que no está molesta conmigo, sí que yo no lo estoy con ella.

-En el segundo, Rose, ¿por?

-Owww…-dijo Emmett, creo que estaba llorando, pero es imposible para nosotros- No estamos en ese ciclo… pero DEBES salir con nosotros algún día- incluso se puso de rodilla. Rose le dio un manazo a la cabeza y le ordenó pararse. Me asombró mi risa, hace mucho que no reía.

-Seguro…otro día…- Emmett daba saltitos como niño pequeño y Rose solo rodó los ojos, sabía que Emmett era incorregible.

-¡¿Bella, estás en el segundo ciclo?!- gritó Alice segundos después, creo que mis oídos sangrarían… si fuera posible. Solo asentí.

-En ese ciclo estamos Jaz, Edward y yo- me dijo.

"¡TRÁGAME, TIERRA!"

* * *

_Hola, esta es mi primera historia... ¿algún review? Escríbanme lo que quieran acepto de TODO._

_¿Cómo quieren que siga la historia? Espero sus comentarios, l s adoro!_

_Besos, Tamy (:_


	2. Esto es guerra

**EDWARD POV:**

Fui directo hacia Alice a preguntarle si lo que había visto era cierto, no le daba mucho crédito a mis ojos porque ya me habían engañado muchas veces con la visión de Bella cuando en realidad no estaba ahí. La encontré en recepción con una sonrisa tan grande que estaría totalmente seguro que no era posible si no la estuviera viendo en la cara de _mi hermanita_.

-Alice, me puedes explicar…

-Sí, es ella. Mi visión era cierta…- ni siquiera me dejó terminar mi pregunta y ya me estaba respondiendo. No comprendí lo que me dijo hasta que me permitió ver la dicha visión en su mente… "Al fin todo cobraba sentido", suprimí una sonrisa que estaba seguro delataría lo mucho que la extraño. Alice seguía hablando de Bella, alababa su buen gusto para vestirse, lo bello y bien cuidado que estaba su cabello, no le prestaba mucha atención -lo mejor es que está en nuestro ciclo, ¿no es genial?- "Ella estará en nuestro ciclo por TODO UN AÑO, debo hacer hasta lo imposible por que nuestros horarios coincidan", no sé qué expresión debería tener mi cara porque Alice borró su sonrisa al instante –quiero decir…sé que será difícil para ti…- trató de ¿confortarme? Pero yo ya no escuchaba, sentí que mi muerto corazón volvía a latir de emoción.

Ya estaba en el salón y el profesor había empezado la clase de Literatura, sabía que teníamos la misma clase (cortesía de mi duende favorito: Alice), había dejado el asiento al lado mío, el Ú-N-I-C-O asiento libre para que ella se siente, pero no llegaba…empezaba a preocuparme y cuando ya estaba por ir a buscarla, la vi parada en la puerta como un ángel.

DEBO RECUPERARLA.

**BELLA POV:**

Retardé mi entrada a clases –me arrepiento porque el único asiento disponible era a _SU _lado lo que me hacía sentir incómoda-. Sin otra opción, luego de disculparme con el profesor, tomé asiento. "¡Vamos, Bella, tú puedes! Solo son dos horas, recuerda las clases de actuación, respira… no, mejor no, su olor es intoxicante", mi mente es un caos quería rodarle los ojos, pero decidí hacerle caso y me concentré en parecer atenta a la clase y tratar de aparentar indiferencia. Podía sentir los ojos de Alice y Jasper clavados en mi espalda, ellos estaban sentados al final del salón. Quería tocarlo para asegurarme que era real. Esta situación me recuerda a cuando lo conocí, él también sentado y yo, desesperada por tocarlo.

Por fin acabó la clase. Para ser sincera había pensado en mil maneras de salir de la manera más dramática y glamorosa, cuando me había decidido por una y estaba dispuesta a realizarla Alice vino hacia mí y me abrazó…creo que ella sabía que iba a huir, digo a dirigirme a mi siguiente clase.

-Me alegra tanto volver a verte- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Y a mí, a todos ustedes- "menos a uno", me corregí mentalmente.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotros hoy?- Alie puso esos ojitos de borreguito que ella sabía eran mi debilidad, me es imposible negarle algo cuando pone esa carita. Pero debía ser fuerte, se lo debía a mi dignidad.

-Mmm…-estaba por negarme cuando oí _SU_ aterciopelada voz.

-Sí, Bells, estoy seguro que te extrañaron…ven con nosotros- "¡¿EXTRAÑARON, QUE ÉL NO ME EXTRAÑÓ… o sea que mientras yo lloraba esperando a que por algún milagro las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro y me liberara un poco de esta enorme pena que cada noche parecía dolerme cada vez más; él no me extraño?! Claro, que te va a extrañan si…" mejor no seguía por ese camino o _LO_ mataba en ese instante o me pondría a llorar. Pero si cree que su 'indiferencia' me iba a lastimar, estaba _MUY_ equivocado. Si quiere guerra, TE PROMETO, EDWARD CULLEN, QUE LA TENDRÁS.

-Lo cierto es que no puedo, debo ocuparme de ciertos asuntos durante el almuerzo –mi mirada debió reflejar la ira que en mí crecía, pero al instante la suavicé. Mis disculpas estaban dadas…lo hice como la profesora de actuación nos había enseñado, pude ver en sus caras que me creyeron, logré esconder mis sentimientos… el único que sabía lo que en verdad sentía era Jazz, pero no dijo nada, le debía una. Casi me arrepiento al ver la cara que puso Alie -pero podemos quedar otro día- mostré una de mis sonrisas más creíbles y con eso pareció bastar.

-¿Qué clases tienes ahora, Belly Bells?- me preguntó Allie conforme avanzábamos por el pasillo.

-Biología, ¿ustedes?

-Oww… Jazz y yo tenemos Álgebra- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Pero _Eddie_ también tiene Biología, ¿no es así, _hermano_?- esta vez el que habló fue Jazz y me sorprendió que hiciera ese comentario, "¿desde cuándo lo llamaban _EDDIE_? Él siempre ha odiado que lo llamen así". Por las miradas que intercambiaban supe que era una de sus conversaciones privadas, Jasper tenía una ligera sonrisa y _'Eddie'_ lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

El timbre que anunciaba nuestra siguiente clase sonó y nos despedimos, Edward y yo íbamos juntos ya que teníamos la misma clase, nadie hablaba… era de por sí muy incómodo. Al entrar, los únicos dos asientos libres eran al lado de dos chicos, elegí al que era más parecido a Mike Newton… ya tenía en mente un plan, solo debía ejecutarlo. Cuando me senté, el pobre chico me miró y casi le da infarto, era como si no creyera que estaba a su lado…lo comprendía, eso me pasó con Edward (hablando de Edward, él está sentado detrás de mí lo que me ayuda mucho para lo que tengo en mente), volteé a ver al chico y le sonreí…era mi sonrisa de niña inocente y amigable, luego de un tiempo el chico me sonrió igual y se relajó un poco, cuando estaba por hablar el profesor entró, oí un gruñido casi imperceptible por parte de Edward y empezó la clase.

"¡DIOS, LAS CLASES DE ACTUACIÓN SÍ QUE AYUDAN!" Espera un poco, _Eddie_, que haré que me extrañes, lo prometo… Como que me llamo Bella Swan.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo,_

_Acá está el segundo capítulo... ¿qué tendrá planeado nuestra Belly Bells? Respondan en los reviews, saben que acepto de TODO... ¡Escriban con confianza! xd_

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favorites y follows. Gracias a **Agush-Bella**, a **micuuu19** y a __**the princess of the winds.**_

_Ahora es mi turno de responder:_

_**the princess of the winds**: Qué linda! sí, no te preocupes trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible, pero depende los reviews... como mínimo cada semana actualizo...la historia es interesante, nuestra Bella ha cambiado...la pregunta es cómo Edward hará para volverla a conquistar ;)  
_

**_Mer: _**_Yo también me pregunto por qué, Bella no es loca para dejar a Edward así de la nada... ¿qué crees que sea? :s_

_Besos,_

_Tamy (:_


	3. Plan ¿fallido?

_Hola chic s,_

_Sé que no merezco perdón, que soy la peor persona, que soy una pésima autora y que los hice esperar demasiado... pero mi familia decidió tener unas minivacaciones sorpresa y me prohibieron acercarme a una computadora o a mi celular...mil disculpas. Antes de que lean les dejo la siguiente aclaración:** "..." :pensamiento del personaje.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi loca mente. (Sé que no pongo el disclaimer supusé que ea obvio, pero como lo veo en toooodas las historias, lo pondré desde ahora)_

_No los quiero aburrir así que nos leemos abajo._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Solo 20 minutos más…

20 minutos más y podré iniciar mi plan, ya estaba todo preparado. Luego de esta clase seguía el receso, al cual había quedado en almorzar con los Cullen, se siente tan raro referirme a ellos por su apellido como si yo nunca hubiera pertenecido a ellos. _Riiiiiing… "¡Al fin!"_

Guardé mis cosas a una velocidad humana, incluso un poco más lento que lo normal. El chico de al lado me miró una vez más como dándose valor a sí mismo para hablarme, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad así que usé todo lo aprendido en clases de actuación, puse mi mejor sonrisa y… ¡que empiece el show!

-Hola…-dije de manera tímida. El chico agrandó los ojos, por un momento creí que se le saldrían…3 segundos y sin respuesta, _"creo que mi plan se fue al demonio_".

-Hola, preciosa- "_Por favor, alguien que me diga que NO dijo eso"_ –debes ser la nueva, mi nombre es Mattew, pero tú, preciosa, puedes decirme Matt_- "¡AGH! Siento que no pude elegir a alguien peor"_, resistí el impulso de rodarle los ojos e irme lejos de ese chico cuando escuché gruñir a Edward a mis espaldas. "_Espera y verás, Edward Cullen…"_

-Sí, soy Isabella… pero llámame Bella. Un gusto conocer a alguien el primer día, Matt.- traté de sonar convincente con eso de no conocer a nadie.

-¿No conocías a nadie? Creí que eras familiar de… -miró a Edward, quien guardaba sus cosas con una lentitud, incluso para un humano- no importa…sé lo perdida que debes estar en tu primer día, come con nosotros durante el almuerzo y te contaremos todo lo que debes saber sobre el pueblo y el instituto- "_Como si no los conociera… ¿en serio esa era su mejor sonrisa?"_

-Bells, nos esperan…-_ "¡BNGO! Al fin, habló y en el momento justo"_

-Perdón, ¿te conozco?- puse la mejor cara de desconocimiento que pude y pude ver dolor en sus ojos, por un momento casi me arrepiento, pero eso no podía pasar. Él MERECÍA venganza. Por su rostro surcó la perplejidad que luego la enmascaró y me dio su media sonrisa que me gustaba tanto. "_¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Puedes y DEBES hacerlo!"_

-Edward Cullen, un gusto- me tendió su mano y sus ojos parecían caramelos derritiéndose. Le di mi mano, extrañaba esa sensación, esa corriente eléctrica que surgía cada vez que sentía su roce, por un momento quise tirar todo al tacho y volver a su lado, pero no me lo podía permitir no me lo merecía. Puse mi cara de total indiferencia y continué con mi plan.

-Isabella Bella Swan. Un placer Edward- le brindé la sonrisa que tanto me decía que le gustaba y su cara se llenó de esperanza- lamento comentarte que ya quedé con Matt en almorzar juntos, así que si me disculpas, ¿vamos?- no esperé por su respuesta sencillamente salí al lado de Matt quien, por cierto, parecía pasársela de maravilla con nuestra pequeña escenas. Tres cosas sucedieron simultáneamente mientras salía del salón rumbo a la cafetería:

1. Me percaté que los Cullen iban a matarme por no ir a almorzar con ellos.

2. Edward gruñó y su cara cambió a tristeza y odio, parecía que iba a matar a Matt en cualquier instante.

3. Pasaré los siguientes 30 minutos con Matt, quien debe pensar que rechacé a Edward por ir con él…pobre, si supiera…

**EDWARD POV**

"_Respira, Edward, respira y cuenta hasta 10…mejor hasta 100"_

No tienen idea de lo que daría por matar a Mattew en este instante, se llevó a MI BELLA, a la persona que más amo en este mundo. "_Esto no se va a quedar así, ¡¿y qué es eso de que no me conoce?! ¡Soy su esposo, joder, el padre de NUESTRA hija! ¡Maldita seas una y mil veces, Mattew!". _Por mi cabeza rondaban más de mil formas de matarlo.

No podía matarlo o sería muy obvio, decidí saltarme el almuerzo y me fui a mi carro a escuchas algo de música, justo cuando mis pensamientos homicidas estaban disminuyendo llegó mi familia.

-¿POR QUÉ COÑO BELLA NO ALMORZÓ CON NOSOTROS?

-No lo sé, Rosalie, ¿Por qué me gritas como si fuera mi culpa?

-SERÁ PORQUE SIEMPRE ES TU CULPA, _EDDY_…EL HECHO DE QUE NO LA QUIERAS CERCA NO TIENE PORQUÉ AFECTARNOS A TODOS- eso si me enojó, "_¡¿qué no la quería cerca?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir una cosa así?!"_

-¡¿Por qué entonces no te le acercaste y le pregustaste por qué no quería ir ustedes a almorzar?! No fue mi culpa, simplemente se fue con ese tan _Matt…_- y volvieron los pensamientos homicidas.

De repente la visión de Alice apareció en mi mente. Era Bella, el idiota de Mattew la iba a besar sin su permiso, estaban en el callejón que se forma entre el gimnasio y el edificio y no era que ella no se pudiera defender, simplemente NECESITABA defenderla YO. La cara de Alice era de preocupación, al parecer las intenciones de _nuestro querido Matt_ no era las mejores, recuerdo los sucios pensamientos que tuvo cuando vio a Bella, cuando ella se sentó a su lado e incluso cuando ella le habló, _¡JODER, SUS PENSAMIENTOS NO ERAN NI EN LO MÍNIMO BUENOS!_

No lo pensé dos veces y corrí en su dirección, lamentablemente mi carro estaba estacionado a la espalda de 'el lugar de los hechos'. Cuando llegué, el imbécil ya la tenía acorralada y le estaba diciendo obscenidades. LO VI TODO ROJO, MATTEW ERA HOMBRE MUERTO.

En menos de dos segundos el que estaba acorralado a la pared era él y mi puño le estaba apuntando, una sorprendida Bella me miraba, justo antes que mi puño colisionara con su cara, la mano de Bella me detuvo. "_¡¿Qué demonios está pensando esta mujer, que lo deje irse libre por ahí luego de que…de que casi…?!"._ No podía decirlo, la sencilla idea me hacía querer matarlo en ese instante.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Puedo defenderme sola, Edward.- ella solo tocó un punto en el cuello del muchacho y este cayó inconsciente en el suelo. _¡¿Qué carajos ha hecho?!_

-Ha perdido la consciencia y si no he fallado, cosa que dudo, no se acordara nada de lo ocurrido…sufrirá de amnesia por un tiempo, quizá incluso no venga a clases.- luego que el cuerpo cayera al suelo, Bella y yo quedamos a centímetros el uno del otro. "_Amo a esta mujer, ¡¿desde cuándo es tan, tan, tan…osada?!"_- ¿sorprendido, _Eddy_? Cierra la boca, amor, que te entrarán moscas…- Su pequeña mano fue directo a mi mandíbula y cerró mi boca. "_¡Dios es tan sexy…ella no era la Bella Swan que conocía era la NUEVA Bella Swan que ya me traía loco!" _Estaba solo a centímetros de poder besarla, conforme me acercaba Bella iba bajando la guardia, podía sentir su aliento, su aroma a fresias, miel y sol.

-Yo te ayudo a que parezca un accidente…sabes que me divierte esto de montar una escena del crimen- "_Alice como siempre en el momento preciso", _nótese el sarcasmo. Bella recobró la compostura y se separó de mí.

-Gracias, Allie- y con eso se fueron las dos, Alice cargaba a un inconsciente Mattew y Allie iba al frente mientras en su mente organizaba 'la escena del crimen' como ella lo había llamado.

En mi cabeza solo había un pensamiento: _"LA NUEVA BELLA SWAN SERÁ MÍA"._

* * *

_Mil, mil, mil, ¡MILLONES! de disculpas._

_Acá esta el capítulo siguiente, lamento si no es muy bueno y/o no hay taaaanta acción, pero nuestra Belly no es taaaaan suertuda como para llevar a cabo buenos planes, digamos que ya lo dejamos en claro. Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo es mejor y hay más acción, ya lo tengo escrito y creo que les va a E-N-C-A-N-T-A-R (espero...xd). Edward ya se ha dado cuenta que Bella ha cambiado ¿opiniones, críticas, comentarios? Ya saben que recibo de todo, escriban lo que quieran..._

_Mil gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites, muchas gracias a _**Micuuu19, Agush-Bella, Krounbain, moon09s, the princess of the winds.**

_Ahora les respondo:_

_**the princess of the winds**: Gracias, preciosa. Al menos trató de ponerlo celoso, no terminó muy bien...pero algo hizo. ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? Estoy muriendo por saber tu respuesta (:_

_**Mer**: Y eso que aún ni siquiera empezamos...solo es cuestión de esperar, esta nueva Bella viene con muchas sorpresas... ¿haz pensado en qué ha estado haciendo Bella en este tiempo lejos de Edward? ¿Y Nessie y Jacob? Espero tu respuesta, la que le espera a Edward... ;)_

_Chic s, espero sus reviews...son como mi paga (sueldo). En serio los espero con ansias, no sé cómo está yendo la historia y necesito de su opinión. No se preocupen que no muerdo._

_Besos y mil disculpas,_

_Tamy (:_


	4. Ale

_Hola de nuevo,_

_Espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez. Lo prometido es deuda, sin más lean y nos vemos abajo._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

* * *

**BELLA POV:**

Odio mi vida. Era un plan tan fácil de seguir, era casi imposible que no funcionara, las posibilidades eran mínimas, pero YO tenía que estar dentro de ese mínimo margen y el intento de hombre ese….sí, hablo de Mattew… ESE tenía que arruinarlo, ¡maldita mi suerte! Sin embargo me gustó mucho que Edward sintiera celos, eso quiere decir que aún siente algo por mí y eso es importante… ¡MUY IMPORTATE!

Al día siguiente todo ocurrió como de costumbre, las clases, los maestros y los adolescentes que soñaban con que alguna vez sería su novia. En mi casillero habían 8 rosas, 4 cartas y como 20 emails y números de teléfono. Los guardé para no ser grosera al botarlos en público. Ya estaba sentada al lado de Edward, esperando a que comenzara la clase de biología cuando una chica –si es que así podemos llamarla- con cara de viva se le acercó a MI Edward, porque seguía siendo mío y ESA debía tener en claro que…

¡NO COMPARTO A MI EDWARD!

**EDWARD POV:**

Estaba tramando con Emmett un plan, él me iba a ayudar a darle celos a mi Bella con una de esas chicas fáciles que se creían el centro del mundo.

En la escuela antes de entra a clase, Emmett me decía en sus pensamientos "Ya está todo listo, _hermanito_. ¡Intenta no cagarla esta vez!" yo solo sonreí. Estaba sentado en mi usual sitio cuando entró mi ángel y se sentó a mi lado sin mirarme. "Bien, que comience el show", pensé justo cuando vi cómo la chica de al frente con un top que tenía un escote un poco DEMASIADO grande, con una minifalda que parecía un cinturón y con excesivo brillo labial encima se me acercaba.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Alejandra…Ale para los amigos- me dijo con una sonrisa capaz de conquistar a cualquier chico. Cualquiera que no sea yo porque para mí la única era Bella. "Para mis amigo y los guapos como tú" pensó. Me guiñó el ojo y pude ver las facciones de Bella crisparse, se puso tensa y su mirada reflejaba sus pensamientos homicidas. Creo que a Bella no le cae muy bien Ale que digamos.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Es una place conocer a una chica tan linda, Ale- le dije con mi tono más persuasivo mientras la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera admirándola, pero lo cierto es que me imaginaba a Bella.

Justo cuando Ale iba a volver a hablarme, el maestro entró al aula y empezó la clase. Pero mi mente solo tenía una cosa en mente:

"Ahora sé que Bella siente algo por mí", todavía hay esperanza, solo debo mover mis fichas bien.

**BELLA POV:**

Era increíble que ESA quisiera quitarme a mi Edward. La verdad era que sabía que esto es revancha por lo de Mattew, así que no importaba, o era lo que quería creer.

Edward me escribió una nota como en los viejos tiempos que decía:

-¿Bells, está todo bien?- quise suspirar al recordar los viejos tiempos, pero lo suprimí y me limité a escribirle una respuesta.

-¡Sí, perfecto! ¿Tú, cómo estás?- vi en sus ojos un brillo especial, ¿esperanza, tal vez?

-Muy bien, mejor cuando estás a mi lado- no me di cuenta que yo estaba sonriendo hasta que vi su sonrisa en respuesta, recompuse mi expresión y decidí seguirle el juego.

-Me alegra, igual a mí. La clase se hace menos tediosa si puedo hablar contigo- bien, no le he dado muchas alas para no darle la impresión equivocada. Se la iba a entregar, pero el profesor nos llamó la atención y ahí murió todo.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, incluso más rápido que la de un vampiro, ¿Quién era esa tal Ale? ¿Cómo la borro del mapa y que parezca un accidente? ¿Desde cuándo Edward flirtea con la primera que pase frente a él?

-_"¿En serio estás celosa?"- _dijo mi consciencia

_-"No, por supuesto que no, solo quiero venganza"- _repliqué, debo ser la única vampira que pelee consigo misma

_-"sí, claro y yo quemo hasta el agua"- _eso era una total mentira

_-"¡NUNCA HE QUEMADO ALGO EN MI VIDA, ESO ES UNA MENTIRA! Tal vez solo esté un poquiiiiiito celosa, pero es porque no estoy acostumbrada a que mi EX esposo coquetee con cualquiera en mi cara"_

_-"¿en serio quieres que te responda?"- _¡Ouch! Golpe bajo.

_-"¡Cállate y déjame en paz!"_

_-"Qué pena que no esté por acá Nico, él sí te hubiera seguido el juego y tu plan no se hubiera arruinado…"- _¡BINGO!

_-"Es por eso que te amo, consciencia, ¿lo sabes, no?"- _mi mente ya estaba trazando un plan

_-"Lo sé, lo sé…sin mí te mueres. No literalmente, pero tú me entiendes. Ahora te dejo sola que estoy a la mitad de Cumbres Borrascosas y quiero acabarlo para volver a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, suerte con tu plan y no la vuelas a cagar…recuerda las clases de actuación que ya has dejado ver muchas de tus emociones por hoy, que no se repita."_

_-Sí, mamá…-_ podía ver a mi otro yo rodándome los ojos y volviendo a su sillón a continuar con su lectura.

La clase terminó y me escabullí al baño para poder llamar a Nico, accedió por completo, ni siquiera tuve que rogar como otras veces. Mañana iba a venir y hoy se inscribía en el instituto por la tarde. Ya había acabado la llamada y me estaba arreglando el cabello cuando se abren a mi espalda dos cubículos y veo salir de ellos a Allie y a Rose.

-Ya sabemos lo que planeas, pequeña traviesa- me dijo Alice.

-No sé de qué hablan- Traté de mostrar mi mejor cara de desconocimiento, pero ellas son mis hermanas y es casi imposible mentirles, me conocen demasiado.

-No te preocupes, Bells, no diremos nada, a cambio de un favorcito- esta vez habló Rose.

-Está bien, gracias. ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?- les respondí.

-Queremos castigar a los chicos- dijeron a la vez, ambas tenían una sonrisa diabólica sea lo que sea que hayan hecho debió ser algo muuuuy malo, con las chicas NADIE se mete.

-Está bien, pero deben contarme qué han hecho para merecer el castigo.

-Ok, pero no acá. Hay mucha gente, ¿podemos ir a tu casa?- me preguntó Rose mientras Allie me miraba con sus ojitos del gato de Shrek.

-Está bien, solo deja de mirarme así, Allie.

-Okiiiiiii, nos vemos allá- me dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos y Rose me sonreía con calidez.

-¿No necesitan la dirección?- pregunté ya que no me la habían pedido.

-Nena, tu pregunta me ofende. Pero claro que por supuesto que ya sabemos tú dirección, ¿por quién me tomas?- Claro, había olvidado las visiones de Alice, espera, eso quiere decir que si ya tuvo la visión, Edward la pudo haber leído en su mente. No pude evitar que mi cara mostrara terror ante esa posibilidad- No pongas esa cara que mi hermanito no lo sabe y no lo sabrá si así lo quieres, ¿podemos ir ahora a tu casa? La clases están aburridas y podríamos hacer una pijamada…Será una noche de chicas.

-Ok ok, vamos y gracias por no decir nada, chicas.

Tengo el presentimiento que esta vez mi plan sí saldrá bien y será más divertido ahora que tengo las mejores aliadas del mundo. ¡QUE EMPIECE EL PLAN B!

* * *

_Como siempre gracias a todos por leer esta historia, mil gracias por todos los follows, reviews y favorites. Gracias especiales a **Agush-Bella, azumii Cullen, crisode76, krounbain, moon09s, vane vilathu, micuuu19 y the princess of the winds.**_

_¿Algún review? Recuerden que acepto de todo, en serio espero saber su opinión, si quieren que algo ocurra o algo no les gusta y deseen cambiarlo, me lo escribe y lo hago, siéntanse libres de escribirme lo que quieran no muerdo ;)_

_Ahora te respondo:_

_**the princess of the winds: **Mil gracias, nena, por tu apoyo en esta historia. Me alegra que te guste, yo también estoy curiosa por el motivo... ¿qué habrán hecho los chicos para que las chicas quieran castigarlos? ;)_

_El siguiente capi viene con mucho humor, veremos si a nuestra Bells le sale bien este plan... pobre su suerte._

_Besos,_

_Tamy (:_


	5. Tarde de MACHOS I

_Hola,_

_Sí, sigo viva...no los quiero aburrir y como sé que he sido una terrible persona, les dejo dos capítulos algo fuertecitos para que se entretengan y me perdonen por la ausencia. Los reviews los respondo en el siguiente capítulo ;)_

___**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._

* * *

**EDWARD POV:**

_¡Maldito reloj! ¿No puedes avanzar más rápido?_

No había vuelto a ver a Bella desde que el profesor nos llamó la atención. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1… "¡Al fin, maldita campana!"._ Debí recordar que estaba entre humanos para no salir a velocidad vampírica hacia mi auto.

-Hermano, ¿y las chicas?

-No lo sé, Emmett, justo te iba preguntar por Bella

-¿Tampoco está? Solo se me ocurre que, si están con Alice, o están de comparas o es tarde de chicas. En ninguno de los casos me atrevería a interrumpirlas. Digamos que Allie no estará de un muy buen humor si OSAMOS encontrarlas.

-¿Qué tan molesta crees que se pondrá? ¿Cómo para filmarla y subir el video a Youtube?- dijo Emmett, subiendo sus cejas repetidas veces y sobando sus palmas como loco.

-Emmett, deja de considerarlo, NO va a pasar- la cara de desilusión de Emmett fue épica, fue peor que cuando descubrió que Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus eran la misma (y eso que la semana siguiente nos la pasamos explicándole el porqué de esto, aún tengo mis dudas de si lo entendió o no).

-Ya que se fueron y no hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Jasper.

-¿Y si tenemos también una tarde de chicos? No me miren con esa cara, no estén pensando que vamos hacer mariconadas como hablar de chicos o maquillarnos, ¡podemos hacer cosas de machos! ¡SOMOS LOS MACHOS CULLEN! ¡Ouch! ¿Era necesario el golpe?- Emmett como siempre con sus ideotas.

-Sí, era necesario. Aunque tu idea no está mal- a Emmett se le iluminó la cara cuando Jasper dijo esto- hace tiempo que no pasamos una tarde entre hermanos solamente, sin nadie más de por medio, ¿Quién sabe, tal vez terminemos contando sucios secretos?- la cara de Jasper daba miedo. _¡¿Quién era y dónde estaba mi hermano?! "Y si mejor vemos videos, de esos en que salen las chicas con muuuuuuy poca ropa, estoy casi seguro que Rose no se va a enterar…" _Emmett y sus pensamientos subidos de tono y DEMAISADO gráficos.

-Emmett, no miraremos porno- le dije solo para dejarle en claro y para que deje de tener pensamientos de ese tipo. Emmett murmuró algo como que yo era un aburrido, pero no le di importancia- Listo, está decidido entonces, esta es nuestra tarde…sí, sonó mal, pero no había otra manera de decirlo. No me miren así y vámonos.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, la misma que tenemos desde hace muchos años. La misma a la que llevé a Bella para que mi familia la conozca. Encontramos la casa vacía, Esme había dejado una nota en la mesa del comedor en la que decía que salió a caza con Carlisle y que seguramente llegarían tarde, lo cual nos venía bien para nuestra 'TARDE DE MACHOS', como Emmett la había bautizado.

Empezamos con un torneo de Play Station (a petición de mis hermanos), es obvio que quedé en último puesto, en mi defensa yo no he tenido tanta práctica como ellos que se la pasan pegados a esa consola.

Con el pasar del tiempo, pasaban los juegos, ya habíamos tenido un torneo de ajedrez y habíamos jugado hasta charadas –sí, no conocemos muchos juegos-.

-¿Y si jugamos verdad o reto?- sugirió Emmett

-¿Qué no es un juego solo para chicas?- dijo Jasper.

-Pero podemos cambiar un poco las reglas, ¿qué les parece verdad o verdad?- Emmett seguía empecinado en que debíamos jugar ese juego.

-Emmett, todos sabemos todo sobre todos, no sería muy interesante que digamos- dije, dándolo por descontado.

-Eso podría hacer mejor las cosas, ¿qué les parece que quien mienta en su respuesta debe aceptar y cumplir el castigo que los otros le impongan?- esta vez habló Jaz.

-¡Hecho! NO puedes escaparte Eddie, TODOS jugamos porque sí- solo me limité a rodar los ojos y rogar a mi estrella de la suerte para que a nadie se le ocurra la pregunta que he estado evadiendo por mucho tiempo.

-Empiezo yo porque fui el de la idea- dijo Emmett, todos nos habíamos dentado en una especie de triángulo en el piso de la sala- Jasper, ¿es verdad que modelas para Alice vestido de mujer?

-¡AGH! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! En mi defensa NADIE puede negarle nada cuando pone su carita del gatito de Shrek, además la recompensa vale la pena- dijo mostrando una sonrisa traviesa que demostraba cuál era el tipo de recompensa que recibía- Ok, mi turno. Edward, ¿espiabas los pensamientos de Alice cuando ayudaba a Bella en los probadores, al menos una vez?

-¡SOLO UNA VEZ! Y fue por equivocación- Emmett estaba rodando en el piso mientras reía a mandíbula batiente por mi respuesta y Jasper me miraba con una cara de 'lo sabía'.

-El correcto Edward se aprovechó de su don para husmear y ver desnuda a Bella. Uno piensa que lo sabe todo y le vienen con esto, eres un pequeño pervertido, Eddie…

-Emmett, cállate. No hablemos de pervertidos…a ti va dirigida mi pregunta- la cara de Emmett pasó de muerto de risa a una totalmente seria- ¿fuiste sumiso de Rose más de una vez, no?

-No ayuda precisamente a mi ego, pero sí.- Esta vez fue el turno de cagarse de risa de Jasper.

-El gran oso, de sumiso… ¡Ay, hermano, y tú eras el que decías que éramos MACHOS!

-Sí, sí, sí, ríanse todo lo que quieran…pero les apuesto lo que quieran a que cuando lo prueben no lo van a dejar. Además Rose es jodidamente sexy cuando hace de dominante, ¿quieren que les cuente todo el rollo?- nuestras caras debieron mostrar repulsión porque esta vez el que se ría a más no poder era Emmett- bueno, bueno… ¡mi turno! Eddie, ¿le has sido infiel a Bella alguna vez?

_¡Puta madre! ¡! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!_ Justo la pregunta que no quería que me hicieran, la hacen. La cara de Emmett cambió de burlona a una totalmente seria y la cara de Jasper me mostraba que tal vez sabía algo.


	6. Tarde de MACHOS II

**EDWARD POV:**

-Yo…ah…este…

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, ¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HAZ HECHO A MI HERMANITA?- Emmett amaba a Bella casi tanto como yo, era lógico que reaccionara así. En este instante yo mismo me odiaba el doble.

-Emmett, este asunto es algo que deben solucionarlo ellos, tranquilo…-intervino Jasper y mandó una ola de tranquilidad para que Emmett no me mate.

-Sí-dije casi para mí mismo, aclaré mi garganta, di una honda respiración y continué con mi relato, debía hablar con alguien, han pasado tantos años sin hablar de esto con alguien que creo que la culpa me comerá vivo- me tomó mucho tiempo tratar de borrar ese error de mi memoria sin éxito alguno, cada noche rogaba al cielo por el perdón de Bella. Nunca fui capaz de decírselo en persona, no tenía cara para eso. La noticia de que ella me había dejado me sumió en una pena tan grande que reconsideré acabar con mi existencia, aún no estoy seguro que ella lo sepa, lo más probable es que así sea y me está destrozando. Cuando la vi ahora en el instituto vi una nueva posibilidad de conquistarla, de mostrarle que para mí ella era la única, que lo del pasado fue un error, que NUNCA lo volvería a cometer. Decidí hacer como que no había ocurrido nada, sigo esperando que ella haga lo mismo. Ha cambiado, de eso soy consciente, pero sé que en el fondo sigue siendo mi Bella, la misma con la que me casé, la madre de mi hija. No sé qué hacer, sigo igual de perdido que antes, no sé si decirle la vedad o continuar con el plan de fingir que nada pasó.

Luego de mi confesión la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, nadie respiraba. Me atreví a mirar la cara de mis hermanos, la de Jasper era de tristeza profunda, probablemente estaba reflejando mis sentimientos. La de Emmett era un caso aparte, su cara estaba dividida en dos emociones fuertes, una era decepción, la otra furia.

De un momento a otro, estoy en el suelo.

Emmett me ha empujado.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Edward! ¡No la mereces! –era la primera vez que veía a Emmett tan enojado y hablando totalmente serio, quizá fue su actitud, el empujón o sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que se sintió como una patada en el corazón- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Ella te dio todo, no te faltaba nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dañarla de este modo? Le dijiste que la amabas, te dio su vida ¿y tú qué hiciste? La apuñalaste por la espalda. Mereces lo que te está pasando, Edward, mereces cargar con tu 'error' el resto de tu existencia. Ella se merece algo mejor. Bella se merece lo mejor del mundo. Sé que biológicamente no es pariente mío, pero todos en esta casa saben que ella es mi hermanita y si se meten con ella, yo respondo. ¡Vete a la mierda, Edward!- levantó su puño dispuesto a pegarme y esta vez la mano de Jasper se interpuso ante que Emmett me golpeara.

-Emm, todos la queremos. Bella es y siempre será una Cullen. Este tema les compete a ellos y solo a ellos, no nos podemos meter. Por más que Edward la haya cagado a un nivel mundial, es él quien debe arreglar las cosas. –Jasper siempre ha sido la voz de la razón después de Carlisle. Giró la cabeza en mi dirección- Un consejo, hermano, habla con ella, creo que justamente se fue por eso. La pregunta es cómo se enteró, tal vez alguien se lo dijo. ¿Alguna idea?- Negué casi imperceptiblemente, pero Jasper pareció captarlo, Emmett por su parte seguía temblando de furia.

-Si no te mato ahora es porque estoy seguro que a Bella no le gustaría. La cagaste, Edward, la cagaste BIEN grande. Bella no es rencorosa, tal vez pueda perdonarte…total solo fue una vez, ¿no?- mi cara debió hablar por sí sola, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue a Emmett volviéndome a lazar contra un árbol fuera de la casa- Lo voy a preguntar solo una vez, Masen, ¿cuánto tiempo le hiciste esto a Bella?- Emmett era totalmente otra persona, sus facciones estaban crispadas, me sostenía de la camisa y sus ojos destilaban furia pura.

Decir que me sentía la peor basura del mundo entero era quedarse corto. No podía seguir negándolo, debía contarles la verdad después de todo ya empecé a hablar- tres meses-bajé la cabeza, me sentía totalmente derrotado por contar este terrible error en mi vida. Es increíble cómo tu vida puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana por un mala decisión. Quizá en este momento Bella estaría a mi lado como siempre -empezó como una amistad cualquiera, solo nos veíamos y hablábamos, luego salimos un par de veces a cazar- suspire y reuní el valor para continuar- todo cambió un día que ella quiso llevar nuestra amistad a otro nivel, me besó…en ese momento supe la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo, la aparté y le dije que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos si esto continuaba así. Desde ese día no hemos hablado, no regresé a casa hasta el día siguiente que fue cuando me enteré que Bella se había ido- estoy totalmente seguro que si fuera humano, estaría llorando en este momento, pero lo único que consigo es sollozar esperando por las lágrimas que sé que nunca vendrán.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Bella, Edward?

-Porque es un maldito cobarde que…

-Basta, Emmett, debemos escuchar su versión para poder entender el asunto-como siempre Jasper, el más sensato.

-Está bien, Jasper, Emmett tiene razón… no me atrevía a decirle porque yo lo tomaba como una amistad, no fui yo quien confundió las cosas…y cuando lo del beso pasó, pues no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Decidí salir a buscarla, pero la culpa me lo impedía, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Perdón por engañarte, pero no fui yo quien confundió una amistad? No iba a llegar y decirle 'Bella, te engañé pero no fue mi culpa…te juro que no la besé'. Algo dentro de mí sabía que no me iba a perdonar y lo que era peor era que yo estaba consciente que no _merecía_ su perdón.

-No entiendo tus motivos, Edward, he escuchado tu lado de la historia porque Jasper así lo sugirió. Ya sabes qué pienso de asunto -creo que era la primera vez que Emmett me estaba regañando y para ser sinceros me lo merecía, había sido una imbécil y había cometido el peor error de mi existencia, debía y quería arreglarlo pero no sabía cómo- no te diré qué hacer, Edward, eso debes decidirlo tú. Solo te diré que si la vuelves a dañar, así sea lo más mínimo, no habrá necesidad de volver a acudir con los Vulturi y suplicarles que te maten…yo mismo lo haré. Esto queda entre nosotros, solo nosotros lo sabemos.

-Tienes razón, Emmett, lo mejor será actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido –sugirió Jasper, la cara de Emmett demostraba su desacuerdo- al menos cuando estemos delante de otras personas.

-Está bien, pero no actuaré como si nada hubiera pasado. _Todo_ ha pasado, recuerden que nosotros no olvidamos –sin decir nada más y con su cara de furia y decepción, Emmett abandonó el lugar donde estábamos.

-¿Jazz, cómo lo supiste? Por tu expresión cuando respondí la pregunta supe que sabías algo

-Actuabas distinto, Edward, sabía que algo te incomodaba. Luego de unos días, volviste a ser el mismo…de la nada eras el mismo con todos, menos con Bella. La tratabas de manera más fría, por tus actitudes la seguías queriendo, pero algo en ti me decía que pasaba algo. Pensé en una posible infidelidad, me negaba a creerlo hasta que Bella se fue…no te lo había mencionado antes porque no vi la oportunidad, además no es asunto de mi incumbencia –yo había agachado la cabeza, era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Su mano fue a mi hombro y le dio un apretón, fue en ese momento que alcé la cabeza- Trata de arreglarlo, Edward, no será fácil pero ella te quiere… solo debes encontrar la manera de pedirle perdón, suerte y ¡no seas un IMBÉCIL otra vez, o sea, NO LA VUELVAS A CAGAR, Eddie! –con esto, Jazz se fue.

Necesitaba pensar, son muchas las emociones y las verdades dichas esta tarde. Salí rumbo al único lugar que me traía paz en este pueblo: al claro donde estuve con Bella. Una única pregunta en mi cabeza… _¿cómo consigo su perdón y logro que me vuelva a amar como yo la sigo amando, como siempre la amaré?_

* * *

_Soooooo... ¿qué les pareció? Edward se confesó y todo gracias a una pregunta a mitad de una juego. En serio espero sus reviews para saber cómo va la historia.  
_

_Lamento mucho la ausencia, pero mi mamá fue operada y debo ayudarla en la casa además estoy en exámenes...mis días andas algo DEMASIADO ocupados, mil disculpas si no actualizo muy seguido pero esto es solo temporal, hasta que mis exámenes termines, que es en esta semana...luego tendré más tiempo libre._

_Gracias por leer, por los follows, favorites y reviews. Gracias especiales a _**Agush-Bella, krounbain, , micuuu19, moon09s, the princess of the winds, vane vilathu, crisode76, azumii cullen.**

_Ahora les respondo:_

_**Mer:** Hola, preciosa, ya te extrañaba. Mil gracias por tus reviews, me suben el ánimo (:_

_**Guest:** Gracias por tu review, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. Ahora, no creo que Bella haya dejado a Nessie, de hecho creo que ella fue la que decidió irse con Jacob, siendo sincera, creo que no se hubiera quedado al lado de Bella y Edward por siempre, de hecho creo que en algún momento se habrán ido los dos (Nessie y Jacob) a vivir su vida por separado, son jóvenes y tienen de hecho, igual no sé es solo mi opinión. Igual gracias por leer, si no te gusta la historia te recomiendo que no la leas y te evites el disgusto (:_

_**Da Lighter:** Hola, nene. Gracias por tu review y sí, creo que debió ser más emotivo, pero no soy de las personas que escriben muuuuuuuuuy melosamente (emotivo), había considerado la participación de Nessie más adelante, por el momento no la veo necesaria, deja que se siga divirtiendo con Jake ;)_

_**Priscila:** Hola, nena. Muchas gracias a ti por tu review, planeo seguir escribiendo, esperarás un poquito más para ver el plan de Bells en acción todavía falta que ella dé su versión de la historia, ¿qué crees que ocurra? (:_

_Besos,_

_Tamy (:_


End file.
